Phantom Dancer
by Bloody Wolfenstein
Summary: (Continue of Story of the Bounty Hunter) Julie-Su has been having strange dreams ever since her husband Blade died. What do they mean? (Read to actually grasp this. I don't want to give much away) RandR. Flames permitted.
1. Dreams are Real

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy. (Just as a minor note, this warning is a just in case device. I really don't know if it'll be used)  
  
Reader's Note: Here's some information if you are just beginning to read this. If you haven't read the first three chapters before this then please do. It all starts with Story from Behind the Rope. Anyways, for those that have read this and know what has gone on, Chibi Linky you rule!!!, here is a quick up date.  
  
Blade Jin Ishikawa died years ago after being shot down by Fang the Sniper. Fang the Sniper was killed by Shadow. You may remember that Blade in his past killed Kragok and Kommisar, please keep this in memory as they are not out of it yet. Thank you.  
  
Phantom Dancer  
  
Part 1: Dreams Are Real  
  
The air was musty with a stench that could kill even ghost. The walls were made of stones packed together tightly, like an old temple. On the stones grew niter, moss, and all sorts of green molds. The walls looked damp as did the ceiling. Julie-Su didn't recognize this place but couldn't find the way out. She could see in front of her and behind her but only by a few feet. Beyond her field of vision was blackness. She passed by many halls but kept on going down a certain path without ever stopping.  
  
Somewhere in this place was another person. Their voice echoed out through the halls as they chanted a tongue that Julie-Su couldn't recognize. It was very old though and it was like a chant of religion. It had a certain beat that almost pulled her forward. Just then she came into a large and room and then she awoke. "That's the fifth time this week." Julie-Su mumbled to herself. She looked at the spot of the king size bed that once belonged to her husband. He had died years ago and had been buried. "Sometimes I wonder about what you were like Blade. Sometimes I wonder." Julie-Su got out of bed and walked down the hall. She passed her daughter's room who was sound asleep. Lara-Su looked much like Julie-Su but one thing about her stood out from anything else. She had her father's personality. Very polite, but could be a smart mouth and was a skilled fighter, no where near as skilled as her father was but close.  
  
Julie-Su stood there in her big white shirt at the door frame watching her daughter sleep a while until she decided to go make something to eat. Julie- Su came to the intersection in the hall that opened into the living room and turned right into the kitchen. There on the mantel over the fireplace was her deceased husband's famous weapon. It was the sword that killed one thousand. It was broken but still kept. The pieces were straightened out slightly in to form the blade but were not connected. The whole set sat on a dark blue cloth of silk.  
  
Julie-Su looked at it a bit then turned into the kitchen.  
  
"MOM!!" Julie-Su shot up right. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Standing on the other end of the coffee table was Lara-Su. She was wearing some short denim jeans shorts and a black shirt with a green vest. "You had the dream again didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I never can see into the large room."  
  
"You awake before you see the mysterious figure?" Lara-Su asked sitting by her mom.  
  
"Always. I can't get rid of the dream. It's like someone is trying to contact me."  
  
"Maybe we should take a day off of work and school and do some shopping." Lara-Su said smiling.  
  
Julie-Su looked at her teen daughter with a skeptical look. "Nice try Lara."  
  
Lara-Su took on an innocent face. "Can't blame a girl for trying right?"  
  
"What would your father say if he heard you talking like that?"  
  
"'Schooling is crucial to life and one's self growth'. That's what he would say." Lara-Su said smiling.  
  
"You are the spitting image of your father when it comes to his knowledge and wisdom." Julie-Su said getting up. "He'd be proud."  
  
That evening the two rented a movie and had their mother daughter bonding which happened every waking minute. The two never fought. The two had rented a horror movie and on Friday the 13th so both were a bit jumpy. They screamed at every scaring point. After the movie the put it on a nice show.  
  
"Dad definitely would be laughing at us after that." Lara-Su said leaning on her mother.  
  
"Then again your father was one never to fear things except the lost of you and me. Then again he was a man to be feared himself in the past."  
  
"That's true. Dad use to be a killer himself, but that was out of poor judgment and being blinded with fury."  
  
"Well we should be getting to bed."  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight mom?" Lara-Su asked like a little child.  
  
"I actually was going to ask if you could."  
  
That night Julie-Su had the dream again, but she actually entered the large room and saw it. It had exactly four stone pillars in a square formation near the center. Inside of these pillars on the floor was a circle with an odd symbol on it of some sort. Along the walls on shelves built into the walls were tons of candles that produced little light. What caught Julie- Su's attention was the figure in the center of the circle. They were cloaked in a dark brown rope that covered all of them. Their back was turned to her and she couldn't place her finger on the gender of the voice because it actually sung out a range of voices. Just as Julie-Su approached the figure she awoke.  
  
Lara-Su awoke shortly after. "I had the dream again Lara, but I saw the room." With that Lara-Su shot up right and was wide awake. Julie-Su described the room in full detail.  
  
"Let's go eat mom and then we can see Uncle Knuckles on this. Maybe he has seen a place like that."  
  
"Good idea." The two got up and went into the hallway. Once they came to the split in the hall they froze. On the mantle sat Blade's katana but it was fully in tact and propped up vertically on the handle's butt.  
  
"You never told me dad's katana could fix itself."  
  
"That's because it can't." The two slowly approached. Julie-Su reached out and touched the katana. It was real and the metal was cold. "It is his katana but this doesn't make since." Julie-Su then noticed the saya sitting on the coffee table which was odd because the saya had been buried with Blade. There were no dirt marks or mud on the smooth black surface of the saya but it was suppose to be six feet under. She then noticed the small piece of paper tucked into the slot where the katana went. She pulled it out and read it. Oddly enough it was written in Chinese.  
  
"What's that say?" Lara-Su asked as she knew some Chinese but couldn't read it.  
  
"I really don't know. It doesn't actually say anything but is more of a haiku."  
  
"Read it."  
  
"Spring come and goes, The sun rise and falls, The moons glow and dims, My heart aches." Julie-Su scratched her head as Lara-Su sat down to think. "That really doesn't make since but then again I don't understand haiku's like your father or Knuckles do. They know them well."  
  
Suddenly Julie-Su looked up. "Something wrong mom?"  
  
"I feel it."  
  
End  
  
Please don't jump on me Chibi Linky. I had to start slow. I'll get moving more into my usual stuff soon. Please review. Next- Part 2: Ballard of Ghost 


	2. Ballard of Ghost

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy. (Just as a minor note, this warning is a just in case device. I really don't know if it'll be used)  
  
Phantom Dancer  
  
Part 2: Ballard of Ghost  
  
Julie-Su and Lara-Su sat patiently in the grand meeting room of the Brotherhood. Paintings of all of the past guardians sat on the walls. Suddenly the door on the north wall opened and Rouge came in with three mugs. She walked over and gave the warm tea to the two and then sat down. "Sorry about the wait. Knux has some business to take care of. Ever since the dingoes moved in we had to keep close watch on them."  
  
"That's okay. Waiting never killed anyone." Julie-Su said taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"Sounds like something Blade would have said." Rouge noted.  
  
"So how's Tina doing?" Lara-Su asked.  
  
"She's doing great. The signs of Knux's stubbornness are there but then again she came from two stubborn people."  
  
"I wouldn't say stubborn." The group noticed Knuckles walking in. He had his vest on along with Hawkins's hat. He also had on some jeans. "More like a will that drives us never to lose." Knuckles sat next to his wife Rouge and kissed her. "So what do you need Julie?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I need your help Knuckles. Ever since Blade's death I've had strange dreams of some place. It's always the same place and-" Julie-Su went on and described the dream, the whole time Knuckles nodded. He scratched his chin and listened very carefully. "And that's the dream."  
  
"I see." Knuckles got up and walked over to the paintings of his ancestors. He touched the one of Edmund and sighed. "I know may know this place you speak of Julie. I haven't been there since Chaos rose."  
  
"Where is it Knux?" Rouge asked looking at him from the table.  
  
"It's the temple of my ancestors in the Mystic Ruins. It's the very place where the Master Emerald use to reside."  
  
"Then let's go there." Lara-Su said standing up.  
  
"It's to dangerous Lara." Knuckles stated turning to the table again. "The temple was built with traps that are still active. That and it's old and it could cave in. The place actually leads to another world in which the traps are strongest. If the temple collapsed while you were inside then you would be trapped in there forever."  
  
"If we don't go Knuckles then I may never be able to sleep peacefully again. Someone is trying to contact me and I need to see who." Julie-Su then paused. "It may even be Blade."  
  
"Julie." Rouge began taking her friend's hands in her own. "He died."  
  
"But we all know that Blade is no ordinary echidna. He's survived time, space, and death before."  
  
"That's true Julie but not even Blade could communicate through dreams. He was announced dead by the hospitals and those were the hospitals up here."  
  
"But I felt him!" Julie-Su protested.  
  
Knuckles froze. "You mean, but that's not possible." Knuckles shook his head. "If you felt Blade in the Soultouch then he must be somewhere." Knuckles sighed loudly. "You can go and investigate the ruins."  
  
"Aren't you coming?" Lara-Su asked.  
  
"I'd love to come but with these stupid dingoes moving in we have to keep them in check where they belong. Sorry."  
  
"I also need to help not only with the dingoes but with Tina's training. She's turning fourteen next week and then she'll be the guardian."  
  
"Well thank you and good luck."  
  
An hour later and mother and daughter were back on surface grounds they began packing provisions needed for the adventure.  
  
Once the arrived they came to the Mystic Ruins they found Tails waiting for them. "Hey gals." Tails no longer sounded like a kid but rather an adult since he was twenty-eight. "Knuckles called and asked I helped."  
  
"Help indeed." Lara-Su said looking the kitsune up and down. He was a few inches shorter then Sonic but he was quite the catch now a days. He dressed more like a teen with loose pants and a loose shirt. He had a backpack on as well as a hat.  
  
"Focus Lara." Julie-Su said smiling at her daughter. "Clad you are here to help."  
  
"I'd do anything for friends and this will benefit me as I can actually explore the ruins plus this is for Blade." Tails hiked the backpack up some. "Let's get going."  
  
Tails was slightly shorter then Julie-Su but his muscles made up for it. He could fight Sonic with ease while people like Knuckles were out of the question.  
  
"I've been through the Mystic Ruins over and back again but I never entered the ruins of the echidnas." Tails said getting a conversation up as the three walked through the forest.  
  
"Why not?" Lara-Su asked as she walked next to him.  
  
"Because to be honest, I'm scared of the ruins. Big said he and Froggy have heard some strange voices come from the ruins. He told me it's almost soothing as it sounds holy. He also claims that figures move at night, ghostly figures."  
  
"That could be possible. The ruins are home to lost spirits." Julie-Su noted.  
  
The three stood at the steps of the ruins. The odd purple vortex hung in front of the entrance inviting them to come in.  
  
"Here we are." Tails said. "This is our last chance to turn back."  
  
"I must go on." Julie-Su stated walking in.  
  
"Where my mom goes I go." Lara-Su followed.  
  
Tails chuckled to himself. "Go figure. Blade's wife and daughter indeed." Tails then took on a serious attitude and followed.  
  
Once the three went through the vortex they ended up in a really old looking temple. The stone's looked fresh but were of old make. The three began walking along quietly. Once they came to an intersection they looked about. Three other routes but which one?  
  
"Which way do we go?" Lara-Su asked.  
  
Julie-Su looked about while Tails drew the a map out on a piece of paper so they could find their way out later. Suddenly Julie-Su's head popped up. She casually walked on through the passage without looking to the left or right. The other two followed without question. They passed on through many halls and many stair cases that wound up ward and downward. Finally they came out onto a balcony. It had a roof but no railing. It was more like a hall missing a one wall. It overlooked the forest of the Mystic Ruins.  
  
"We should camp here while we still have some light left." Tails said finishing the map and putting it away in the backpack.  
  
"You're right." Julie-Su said nodding  
  
Julie-Su laid there kicking and turning about. Suddenly she felt something touch. Her and she heard the voice of someone that could sooth her with ease. "Calm Julie. We'll meet soon." Julie-Su shot up right breathing hard. She got up and began to wonder into the ruins alone. She could feel nothing but a cold tingle in her as something kept touching her. She then entered a large room and gasped. It was a ballroom and in there was tons of people dressed in formal wear. They were talking and dancing. All of a sudden they hushed as a figure emerged at the top of the stair case. The person had the uniform of a pirate captain. It was quite dirty looking yet the people murmured good things of the person.  
  
Once the person reached the bottom of the stairs Julie-Su could see who it was and gasped aloud.  
  
End  
  
Please review. Next- Part 3: Ghost of the Past 


	3. Ghost of the Past

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy. (Just as a minor note, this warning is a just in case device. I really don't know if it'll be used)  
  
Phantom Dancer  
  
Part 3: Ghost of the Past  
  
Julie-Su stared with disbelief at the person. His white fur, those dark blue streaks, that gray hair, and those blue eyes. Julie-Su stood there staring as he approached her. Once he was an arm length away he bowed deeply and then stood straight. He extended his left hand. "May I have this dance me lady?"  
  
Julie-Su nodded as she took his hand and placed the other on his shoulder. He placed his free hand on her waist and then they began to dance. "Is it really you Blade?" She asked after awhile.  
  
"I'm not the Blade you know." He said frowning. "I'm a mirror image of him from his days as a pirate. Your Blade is far ahead of here. Only you can get to him and save him. I will guide you as much as I can."  
  
"So if you're not my Blade then are you still Blade?"  
  
"In a manner of speaking yes, but my name is Captain Jim Hawking. Blade never used his name when he was me or any of his other forms."  
  
"Other forms?"  
  
"You'll meet three other forms along the way. One will be Blade as the samurai Ishikawa Nobokan, one as the deadly ninja assassin Jin, and the last will be the Blade you first met, Blade of the Dark Legion."  
  
"Are they evil?" Julie-Su asked as Captain Jim Hawking spun her out and then in.  
  
"Ishikawa Nobokan is very respectful and kind, the other two are pure evil."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I may have been a pirate but I was known as Jim Hawking the Angel of Death."  
  
"I see. So after I get past them what will I see?"  
  
"Even I can't answer for that. Blade is somewhere in these walls but I don't know where nor what form he is in. If you remember he had three other forms after the Dark Legion that he could be in."  
  
"And those are what?"  
  
"There could be Blade the unholy murderer of Dreamworld, the exact same Blade but of reality, and then your Blade."  
  
"You mean I may not even find my Blade?" Julie-Su asked as she began to cry slightly.  
  
"There is a chance of that. Those three forms of Blade appeared here at different times. Which one is still alive, in a manner of speaking, is beyond me. Just don't lose hope." With that Captain Jim Hawking spun Julie- Su out and then it went dark. She was back with Tails and Lara-Su. They were still asleep.  
  
Julie-Su didn't know what to do. Should she leave or stay. Captain Jim Hawking told her she would have to go alone. "Sorry about this." She wrote a note out on a piece of paper and left them. She passed the same hallways except the ball room was gone and nothing but a small room.  
  
Julie-Su continued on until she entered, rather left, the temples. She was out on a large plain. The skies above were filled with dark clouds. Thunder rolled out in the distance and she could hear war going on. Then she saw him coming riding up. It was Ishikawa Nobokan. He had on traditional oriental armor of gold and silver. The suit underneath was green. On his chest plate was the mon of some person. Julie-Su guessed it was of an Emperor. In his purple obi was his katana and wakizashi. In his right hand was a double-sided crescent pike. He slowed the horse and came to a stop. He flipped the pike upside down and threw it in the ground next to him. He then removed the silver mempo on his face and took his helmet off.  
  
"Are you Ishikawa Nobokan?"  
  
"Hai. I am Nobokan of the Ishikawa family. You must be Lady Julie-Su."  
  
"I am." Nobokan got off his steed and walked over to Julie-Su. It was then she noticed just how much bigger he appeared in armor and how unstoppable he appeared.  
  
"You were sent hear by that blasted pirate. I am here to inform you with only one question."  
  
"I can ask one thing about what is up ahead?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
Julie-Su thought about it long and hard. "What is Jin like?"  
  
"Jin." Nobokan lowered his head in thought. "He's a treacherous, backstabbing, low-life, no good, murderer that looks for the largest pay. I warn you to be ready against him if you plan to continue on to find Lord Blade."  
  
"Thank you." Just as Julie-Su blinked and opened her eyes she was in a hallway. The field was gone. She looked at her feet and their sat the exact katana Ishikawa Nobokan had in his obi. It was slightly unsheathed. Julie- Su bent down to pick it up when she saw a white face in the reflection with yellow eyes. It had deadly looking fangs and an open mouth. It looked like a smiling face with saddened eyes.  
  
Julie-Su leapt back in fear. When she approached it again she saw nothing. "That must have been Jin." She thought. Just then she heard something ahead. It sounded like laughter, but it was to menacing to be a laugh. Julie-Su lifted the katana and stumbled forward. "Geez this is heavy. How did you do it Blade?" She unsheathed the katana and proceeded forward.  
  
The next place she came to was a surprise. It was huge. It was an entire town of oriental make. It was full of people too.  
  
Julie-Su looked about and decided to sheath the katana. She walked about as she looked for anything odd. She turned a corner when she bumped into a short man. He was a jackal and quite old. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"That's all right. I should have been more careful myself." He said smiling. He then noticed the sword Julie-Su was carrying. "That belongs to the great General Ishikawa Nobokan."  
  
"Yes it does."  
  
"Well good day." Julie-Su bowed to the old man and was about to continue on when a small knife landed in the wall near her. She looked back at the old man who no longer was using his cane nor bent over. "Hope today was good for you as it will be your last." His voice was deep and mighty. His turned into an endless see of glowing yellow.  
  
Julie-Su watched as a tall dark figure emerged from the old man. He was a foot or so taller then Julie-Su. His black shoes with white at the back, those dark blue hakimas, that dark blue vest with a long sleeve black shirt on underneath, those dark blue gloves with red trim, that black hood, and that white mask. It was Jin. She gasped at his size.  
  
He was huge. She couldn't image how Blade was this man at one point. "You're Jin."  
  
"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious." His mouth didn't move. It must be a mempo. "I cannot allow you to proceed. If you wish to move ahead then you must beat me." He then flicked his gloved wrist and out emerged blades like the ones that came out of Blade's metal right hand.  
  
Julie-Su unsheathed the katana and got ready to fight. Jin crouched low and then shot upward high into the air. She heard him clang the claws together and then saw him come spinning down like a comet. She decided to not engage this attack and leapt away. He hit the ground and shattered it. Julie-Su was about to swing at him but received a kicked to the chest. She felt the air shot out of her. She was about to counter when he planted his hand on the ground and horse kicked her in the gut.  
  
When Julie-Su got up she found no sign of Jin. She turned to her right to see him resting on a wall with only the use of his feet. "What the?!" He pushed off with the claws leading. She stepped away. He pushed off the ground and swung again. Soon Julie-Su was running backwards as he kept coming with crazed swings. Finally she blocked and his claws locked on. She got an idea.  
  
Julie-Su twisted the katana in a clockwise turn. Jin tried to counter put the pressure on the claws was too much and they broke. He flung his hands to the sides to get rid of the remainder of them. "I'm impressed, but not done yet." He then jumped up and aimed a kick for her temple. She rolled under it and swung at his back side. He leaned backwards over the blade and pushed himself of his hands. Julie-Su blinked in surprise at the skill of the dodge.  
  
He then countered with a blur of kicks using only his right foot. Julie-Su dodged most but took many shots. When he stopped he back flipped into a crouch and then leapt forth with a cross chop. Julie-Su had enough time to counter and kicked him in the bottom of the rip cage. She was amazed at how he flew back so limply. He rolled into a wall and then shot up. He flew forward with no obvious attack. Julie-Su swung out at him with the katana and clipped his mask.  
  
He flinched just enough that she could kick him in the lower jaw. She heard something crack and thought it was his jaw. She then saw a crack run through his mask and then part of it fell off. His right showed underneath but the eye was white. She then stepped back with a gasp.  
  
"I admit defeat." He said. She didn't even see his muscles move when he spoke. "You may be wondering how I turned out like this." She nodded. "This mask belonged to a deadly warrior from the past. The mask doesn't possess me but drives me to kill. It damages my face and the only way I could fix it was to commit seppuku."  
  
"I see." Just then Jin's face jerked about. "What is it?"  
  
"Curse it. Blade of the Dark Legion is moving about more then he should be. Kragok and Kommisar are with him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Did you think only Blade's past selves where here?" The tall Jin stood up and brushed himself off. "Give me the katana."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"You're running out of time. There will be a solar eclipse soon in the real world. If you are in the temple when it occurs you and anyone else in here will join us from beyond the grave."  
  
"Are you saying that you could leave this place?"  
  
"Exactly. That's why Kragok is moving with Kommisar and Blade. They hope to become living again. I will move ahead and stop them. You must move past us and find Blade of your time. I can't answer for what form he is but you must go ahead."  
  
Julie-Su handed him the katana. "Thank you."  
  
Jin began to run off when he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder slightly. "If I die then I ask you of one favor."  
  
"What's that?" Jin took his mask off and threw it to Julie-Su.  
  
"Cast that into Red Mountain." Julie-Su nodded and he was off. She saw his shadow vanish as it jumped onto a roof and was gone.  
  
"Thank you." Julie-Su proceeded forward as she was running out of time.  
  
End  
  
Please review. Next- Part 4: The Battle of Different Centuries 


	4. The Battle of Different Centuries

I own no one in this story except Blade J. Ishikawa. All other characters are owned by Sega. Any names that I make up I do not own nor does Sega as far as I know of. Anyone that I make up, except Blade, can be used freely. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Warning: This story contains contents meant for an older audience. Little children should not read this. If they do they are held legally responsible for any and all of their actions. The story contain swearing, 'heavy' violence, and some sexual content. You have been warned!!! Enjoy. (Just as a minor note, this warning is a just in case device. I really don't know if it'll be used)  
  
Phantom Dancer  
  
Part 4: The Battle of Different Centuries  
  
Jin ran with all his might. The halls of this hell were well known to him for he had been here a long time. His death happened when he was in a large struggle with the government and has died from gun wounds along with thousands of other ninjas and samurai.  
  
He remembered the pain adding slowly with each musket ball. He ended up with five hundred balls in him before it was unbearable. He met with his samurai and pirate counterparts when he arrived. Now he was going to battle against three factors. Hell, he could take two on but it was his future counterpart that worried him. Every time Blade died and sent a past version of himself here it grew stronger then the last, but the Dark Legion Blade was just too powerful.  
  
"If I die then my existence in the universe will be no more. That's a risk I'll take in order to help my future self as well as my future daughter." Jin then entered a large room. It was too big to see the walls or ceiling. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind him. Jin didn't care. He was a ninja master. That was his one advantage. He then felt something approaching him rather fast. He leapt onto the wall and began to climb into the shadows.  
  
"Damn it! We missed!" The voice was a male. Must be Kragok.  
  
"You missed Kragok!" That was his future self.  
  
"Find him Blade before he attacks us out of the shadows!"  
  
Jin knew he was being searched for. He used the wall to springboard forth with the katana of Blade through all the ages. He swung outward but they saw him a few seconds early and dodged.  
  
He didn't take a second to recover and then counter. He back flipped and swung as he came down. His first target would be Kragok. If he killed him then it was more of fighting Blade then Kommisar. To kill her he had to kill Blade second.  
  
He then used a technique even ninjas had trouble perfecting. He swung in from left to right but the swung full around and threw the sword to his left and swung head to toe. Kragok saw it coming but didn't dodge perfectly. He got a slight slice across the chest. He gasped at the pain. The wound didn't bleed for the after life had no blood, just pain.  
  
They were in a dimension similar to hell but a step better then it. They were in limbo. Limbo was a mix between heaven and hell. It had divisions in which people were separated. People were sent here if they had to close a mix of sin and purity that overwrote the other. Depending on their last action they were divided. Ishikawa Nobokan was sent here because he had broken the code of bushido near his death and was sent here instead of heaven. His punishment is to relive wars.  
  
Jin swung fast and hard again from head to toe but instead drove the katana slightly into the ground and used it to swing himself around to kick Kragok in the chest. He then had more momentum then he anticipated and pulled the sword out. The momentum sliced straight through Kragok. He gasped for air as he struggled to stay on his feet. He then coughed a last time and fell. He had died for the second time.  
  
"You son of-" Blade charged forth with his own katana out and ready. "I'll kill you!"  
  
"Been there, done that." Jin said. He decided to change the plan and take Kommisar out so he could focus primarily on himself. Jin leapt over Blade and used his deadly speed and grace to pull some hidden shuriken out and flung them at Kommisar. The speed threw her off her feet. He then leapt just above her and swung deeply into her chest. She coughed until she died. "There we go. Now let's do this Blade. My century versus yours."  
  
Blade smiled and nodded. The stepped to each other and clanged the katanas together. "To the death beyond."  
  
They leapt back and then forward. They unleashed hell in their swings. Their katanas clanged fast and hard. The sound echoed throughout the room and back to them.  
  
They leapt away to gain ground then ran in. Blade swung high. Jin blocked and aimed a stab. Blade side stepped and swung for the head. Jin allowed himself to fall backward. He used his left hand for balance and kicked for Blade's right temple. Blade jumped back. The two stared only for a split second before charging in again with another blitz attack. (Blitz is when they swing widely at the other with out ever aiming nor taking rest or allow it)  
  
Blade leapt forward with an assassin's strike. Jin being a ninja smacked it to Blade left and went to grind his katana into Blade's face. Blade quickly blocked. The two went into a dead lock mode as they struggled for control of the fight.  
  
"You're good." DL Blade said. "But I'm better." He then shifted his weight and clipped Jin's katana away. He followed through by stabbing Jin through the chest. He smiled at his past self's dying coughs. "How does it feel to die again?"  
  
"Don't know." Jin said coughing. "What about you?" Just then Jin used his secondary weapons. Hidden in the sleeves of his shirt were blades with handle. The flipped out like a mouse trap and he could catch the handles in his waiting hands. He did so and drove the two into Blade's own chest. "See you never again."  
  
The two fell to the ground dead again.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Julie-Su continued to run until she entered a large room. It started to illuminate with light of an unknown source. She spotted the bodies of her half-siblings. She then spotted the body of Blade of the Dark Legion and Jin. She pulled the mempo close to her. "Thank you." She continued onward.  
  
Julie-Su ran and kept running as if something was coming for her. She was so close now to seeing her husband that it was a dream. Finally she came through a door way and into the sun. She was out in the open. It was a large field. To her sides were peach gardens. The beautiful pinkish-white leaves of the flowers were in full bloom and gently falling. The ground was already covered with many of them.  
  
Julie-Su silently walked forth. She then came into a clearing and waiting there was a tent. It had no roof but many walls. On the walls were symbols. The symbol was the same on each flap. It was made of a dragon coiling along the edge and in the center was a phoenix with its wings folded in.  
  
The color of the symbol was a blue. The flaps of the walls were either white or a light blue. Julie-Su walked forward. When she reached the center she saw him. Her heart nearly skipped a beat. Sitting on a small chair was a white furred figure with gray hair, his hair looked shorter. His dreads were held together with some cloth. Only two sat on his shoulders. He wore oriental armor. Over it he wore a black vest. His armor was silver with dark blue, light blue, and some red in it. His helmet sat on a stand next to him. It had the antlers of some animal built in it.  
  
"Blade?" Julie-Su asked coming to tears.  
  
The figure nodded and smiled as he stood up. He extended his arms for an embrace.  
  
Julie-Su began to shed tears as she ran forth into the embrace of her dead husband. What surprised her was she could feel him. She could feel the cold of the armor. She could feel the warmth of his cheeks and hair as she touched them. She could feel the Soultouch between them return. She cried onto his well polished armor. He held her in his arms were tightly yet securely.  
  
"Blade. I can't believe it's you." Julie-Su said crying.  
  
"I know my dear. I know. It's been sometime. I see our daughter has blossomed into a fine young woman." Julie-Su pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. "I may be dead but I've been watching you two. I've always been there my dear. Not even death could stop me from being able to be near you."  
  
"Blade-" Julie-Su was hushed by his gloved finger. He pulled her close again and kissed her. She deepened it as she felt the warmth of his lips. She wanted to be in his arms forever.  
  
"Julie." She looked at him. "I cannot return to you yet."  
  
"What?!" She asked as she felt the pain in her return.  
  
"I have a war to fight in the afterlife. I cannot return just yet."  
  
"But I need you!" Julie-Su rested her head on his chest as she cried. He stroked her back gently with one hand while he calmed her with soft words.  
  
"Julie. I must fight this war before I can come back. We shall meet in the future. We shall have a daughter. We shall be together in the future my dear." Julie-Su looked at him in shock. He wasn't making sense.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I have to fight this war in order to return. I killed so many yet my intentions were to protect the people of Echidnapolis."  
  
That's when Julie-Su realized what he was saying. He was speaking of his death after killing the Dark Legion.  
  
"Wait until my return. That is when I shall come back. Change me before the government gets me. Fate shall be spared to save us together."  
  
Julie-Su awoke in her apartment in Echidnapolis. Her marriage and life with Blade was just a dream. Yet she knew what he meant. She would meet him in a few days and then she would fall for the man.  
  
She smiled before she went back to sleep.  
  
End  
  
Please Review 


End file.
